


Survivre et recommencer

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Politics, Post-War, Rebuilding, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour d'Ishval, après la guerre.<br/>1ère vignette : Les séquelles laissées par la guerre.<br/>2ème : L'espoir renaît.<br/>3ème : Jusqu'à l'indépendance ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Séquelles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Depuis sa création](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291932) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette guerre absurde, les hommes meurent tous pareil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nuit tous les cadavres sont-ils gris ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** combattants anonymes  
>  **Genre :** guerrilla  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Tout juste un rire familier résonne-t-il, quelque part dans la nuit. »  
>  d’après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quelque part dans la nuit ishvalienne, un cri résonne. Le son porte loin dans le désert, impossible de savoir d’où il vient exactement. Personne ne se précipitera ; il est sans doute déjà trop tard.

Ça pourrait être un soldat qui fait du zèle et poursuit des fuyards. Ça pourrait être au contraire un guerrillero ishval égorgeant la sentinelle d’un avant-poste amestrin pas suffisamment sur ses gardes. Ça pourrait être un simple accident, quelqu’un d’une faction ou d’une autre, victime d’un piège de sable ou d’un animal sauvage.

Quelle différence ? dans cette guerre absurde, les hommes meurent tous pareil.


	2. Possibilités d'avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishval comme terre de richesses ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un avenir est possible  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Ishval face à Amestris  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Seulement, il a le visage et les mains couverts du sang des Ishbals. Entre autres. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ishval, entre autres, produit des céréales, du coton, et des ruines. C’était autrefois une province prospère mais depuis la guerre civile, ses moyens de production ont beaucoup souffert et ont été bien peu restaurés. Trop de champs fertiles truffés de métal sont devenus incultivables, ont perdu leurs propriétaires, ont été donnés à des incapables ou laissés à l’abandon.

Pendant des années elle a surtout produit des larmes. Mais maintenant que le gouvernement a changé et que l’heure est à la réparation et à la réconciliation, ses nouveaux dirigeants comptent bien lui faire retrouver sa richesse passée et produire de l’espoir.


	3. Indépendance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishval retrouvera peut-être un de ces jours son statut d'antan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour leur propre pays  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Amestris et la nation ishvale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Les temps durs de l’Indépendance [approchaient]. »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’indépendance approchait pour la nation ishvale. Dix ans auparavant encore personne n’y aurait cru : elle était censée avoir été réduite à néant, ses survivants chassés dispersés aux quatre coins d’Amestris voire exilés dans les pays voisins, traités partout comme des parias, et ses terres autrefois riches irrémédiablement ruinées.

Pourtant rien n’est vraiment irrémédiable. Avec la volonté et les moyens…

Le sujet fâche encore et le jeune Généralissime Mustang s’est attiré beaucoup d’inimitiés et de méfiance en se lançant dans ce projet, et inversement aussi beaucoup d’admiration et de reconnaissance. Ces dernières justifient tout : l’alliance est un meilleur investissement que l’annexion.


End file.
